1. Field of the Invention
A subject-matter of the present invention is a novel process for the preparation of N-aminopiperidine of formula

2. Description of the Art
Several processes for the preparation of N-aminopiperidine are known in the literature:                Raschig process using piperidine and chloramine;        process via hydrazine and N-acetylamino-piperidine;        process via N-nitrosopiperidine (Lunn, Keefer, J. Org. Chem., 1984, 49 (19), 3470);        process via glutaraldehyde and benzotriazole (Katritzky A. R., Wei-Quiang Fan, J. Org. Chem., 1990, 55, 3205-3209).        
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.